Kings Cross
by LinnyLoo
Summary: A muggle gets her five minutes of magic. Then she is chucked back into the muggle world. It could have happened to any of us. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: -sits for a second, thinking of the wittiest way this can be put- I don't own Harry Potter. -thousands roar in laughter at this hilarious statement-

A/N: Mmmhm. This one took roughly twenty minutes to write lol. So I think we're looking for quality over quantity here lol. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"There it is! Quick, Sarah, before those kids over there get to it!" The two girls ran over to the trolley, which was half-way stuck between Kings Cross Station, and a magical world behind the wall.

"Photo time! Me first, hold on- I'll just get my camera out..." Sarah fumbled in her bag, eventually pulling out a small digital camera. She hurried over to the trolley and grabbed onto it, with a faked look of determination, and trying to look as much like she was actually pushing the trolley as possible, she waited for the flash.

Within a few seconds, the two had swapped and it was Marie's turn to push against the trolley. As Sarah had a moment of difficulty in trying to work out what button she'd pressed to turn the screen blue, Marie imagined what it would be like if she really was a witch. She'd be so excited about going to Hogwarts again. It would be her fifth- no, sixth year. She'd have to start her NEWTs. She'd probably be in Hufflepuff, with a cosy common room to look forward to, after her long train ride. The train would be leaving soon, it was nearly time. Marie could almost feel the trolley moving through the wall, it felt so real. Suddenly it felt even more real, and Marie was pretty certain that she was definitely going into the wall.

There was no pain. Marie opened her eyes, a scarlet steam train was waiting next to a platform full of people. Smoke drifted over her head and cats of every colour wound their way around people's legs. Owls hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and scraping of heavy trunks. She'd done it now, how on earth'd she managed to actually get here? After a moment of shocked realisation, a very large grin was on her face and she began to do an insanely happy dance with a terrified first year,

"I DID IT! I DID IT! I KNEW IT WAS REAL! I'M GOING TO HOOOGGGWWAARRRTSSSS!!!!" The babble died down, the cats stopped moving, the owls stopped hooting. Everyone turned and stared. Within approximately twenty seconds, ten people appeared from nowhere and seized Marie. She let go of the first year, but in the process accidentally took something from his little hand. She was carried off into a seperate room and swiftly questioned,

"What is your name?"

"My name is Marie Higgins. Hey are you guys obliviators?" One of the women ran a finger down a very long list then shook her head silently to the questioner.

"Are you a magical creature?"

"No. I think I am what you call a 'muggle'. But I'd really, really, really like to go to Hog-"

"Muggles cannot go to Hogwarts."

"I don't have to learn any magic, I just want to sit in the lessons. I could be a cleaner-"

"We're going to have to erase your memory Marie Higgins."

"What? Oh but, please! I won't tell ANYONE. I'll- I'll feed you secrets about muggles! I'll teach you all about electricity! I'll-" Marie was cut off by a blinding flash of light. She crumpled to the ground, where she lay unconscious.

--

"Hello Sarah! Sorry I took so long, there was a queue in the loos." Marie walked over to Sarah from the opposite direction of the loos. Sarah looked slightly puzzled, and Marie wasn't entirely sure of what was going on either. There was a crumpled up piece of paper in her hand, she turned her attention to it.

**HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

**London Kings Cross Station  
Hogsmeade Station**

**September 1st 2007  
Train Leaves at 11am**

How strange, she thought, putting the ticket into her pocket. But she'd worry about that later. She wanted to get a picture of herself with the trolley at Platform 9 3/4 before those kids got there.

* * *

A/N: Please review! _Please._ :) 


End file.
